Leaf
|-|Leaf= |-|Green= Summary Leaf is the female protagonist of FireRed and LeafGreen, the remakes of the original games Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow, being the counterpart of Red. She is revamped in Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee into a young and quirky but quite powerful Pokemon Trainer on the search for Mewtwo for the Genetic Pokemon to become part of her team, and battles the player in retaliation for him/her beating Leaf to it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A. High 7-A with Mega Blastoise Name: Leaf; Green (Blue in Japan) Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: Approximately 11 during the events of Kanto Classification: Pokemon Trainer Powers and Abilities: Healing Leaf. Superhuman Physical Characteristics All. Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation and Damage Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation Clefable. Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement through Fire Manipulation Gengar. Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Absorption Victreebel. Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Energy Projection Ninetales. Status Effect Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Martial Arts Kangaskhan. Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and Transformation Blastoise. Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Equal to Red and superior to Lance). Large Mountain level+ with Mega Blastoise. Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Can keep up with high tier trainers like Red and Blue) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class. Large Mountain Class+ with Mega Blastoise. Durability: At least Large Mountain level. Large Mountain Class+ with Mega Blastoise. Stamina: Average by herself. High with her Pokemon. Range: Her Pokemon can launch as far as kilometers. Standard Equipment: Pokeballs and Full Restores. Intelligence: While she's unknown when it comes to basic intellect, she's a very accomplished trainer, having gone through a lot of trials to reach the level she's at, and is confident enough to believe she has a chance of capturing Mewtwo, in which even knowing that it exists is a feat in and of itself. She also puts up a good fight against the current champion who has enough skill to have already captured Mewtwo at this point. Weaknesses: Her Pokemon have specific type weaknesses, and Leaf is just a normal human by herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Clefable= *'Moonblast:' Clefable fires a fae beam from itself powered by the moon that has the power to potentially lower the enemy's special attack. *'Light Screen:' Clefable puts up a barrier that halves the damage it and its teammates take from all special attacks. *'Reflect:' Clefable puts up a barrier that halves the damage it and its teammates take from all physical attacks. *'Tri-Attack:' Clefable fires a beam combining the power of fire, electricity and ice. It has an equal chance of burning, paralyzing, or freezing the opponent. |-|Gengar= *'Dark Pulse:' Gengar fires off a wave of evil aura at the opponent that's so frightening that it has a chance of making the foe flinch. *'Shadow Ball:' Gengar shoots a blob of shadowy energy at the opponent. It has a chance of lowering the opponent's special defense. *'Sludge Bomb:' Gengar throws a ball of sludge at the opponent that explodes on impact. It has a chance of poisoning the target. *'Will-O-Wisp:' Gengar fires ghostly flames at the opponent that burn on contact. ||-|Victreebel= *'Power Whip:' Victreebel whips the opponent powerfully with a vine. *'Poison Jab:' Victreebel delivers rapid poisonous jabs at the opponent. This has a chance to poison the target. *'Sucker Punch:' Victreebel predicts an opponent's attack and hits them with dark energy before they can strike. This move only works if the opponent is preparing an attack that outright does damage. Status moves don't count. *'Leech Life:' Victreebel bores into an opponent and drains them of their energy. |-|Ninetales= *'Fire Blast:' Ninetales fires a blast of fire that takes the shape of the kanji for big. The move is incredibly powerful and has a chance to cause a burn. *'Dark Pulse:' Ninetales fires off a wave of evil aura at the opponent that's so frightening that it has a chance of making the foe flinch. *'Foul Play:' Ninetales deals damage to the opponent by temporarily stealing their attack stat to do damage. *'Hyper Beam:' Ninetales fires a beam of energy so powerful that it forces Ninetales to recharge the next turn. |-|Kangaskhan= *'Dizzy Punch:' Kangaskhan hits the opponent with enough strength that it can potentially cause confusion. *'Sucker Punch:' Kangaskhan predicts an opponent's attack and hits them with dark energy before they can strike. This move only works if the opponent is preparing an attack that outright does damage. Status moves don't count. *'Thunder Punch:' Kangaskhan punches the opponent with an electrified fist. This has a chance to cause paralysis. *'Brick Break:' Kangaskhan chops the opponent. This breaks any barriers the opponent has set up in the process. |-|Blastoise= *'Hydro Pump:' Blastoise fires a powerful torrent of water at the opponent from its water cannons. *'Flash Canon:' Blastoise fires out a beam of metal light energy at the opponent. This has a chance to lower their special defense. *'Ice Beam:' Blastoise fires off a icy ray of energy that has a chance of freezing the enemy on contact. *'Fake Out:' Blastoise quickly hits the opponent, causing them to flinch. This move only works on the instant Blastoise is sent out. Gallery 036Clefable.png|Clefable, The Fairy Pokémon. 094Gengarr.png|Gengar, The Shadow Pokémon. Victreebel.png|Victreebel, The Flycatcher Pokémon. Ninetales.png|Ninetales, The Fox Pokémon. 115Kangaskhan.png|Kangaskhan, The Parent Pokémon. 009BlastoiseOG.png|Blastoise, The Shellfish Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Summoners Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Healers Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Kids Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Metal Users Category:Tier 7